


World in Ink

by Markuse88



Series: Markuse88 Inktober 2019 [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Embedded Images, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tattooed Danny Williams, Tattoos, hairy Danny Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Danny has a tattoo. Steve loves Danny's tattoo. He loves it, even more, every time Danny tells him about it.(Image of Danny's tattoo at bottom of story).





	World in Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Inktober list. The prompt is Pattern. This is self-edited so all mistakes are mine. Beta-read for content by the amazing Cowandcalf. I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoy. Also please feel free to offer suggestions for tags as I tend to come up blank.

Steve moved up Danny’s bare torso, nosing through the thick hair and leaving little kisses and quick licks against his skin as he went. Danny was warm skin, salty sweat, and male musk to his senses and Steve could revel in it. Had, in fact, done just that. Twice.

“You animal.” Danny muttered sleepily once Steve reached his chest, giving both of Danny’s soft nipples a kiss and gentle nip. Steve just smiled and nuzzled into the thick hair on Danny’s chest. His ministrations were meant to be playful rather than arousing. They weren’t old men but they weren’t spring chickens either. Twice in a night was usually their limit. Even Steve was ready for a quick shower and a cuddle sleep. But relishing in a warm, soft, and sex-sleepy Danny was one of his favorite pass times. It was also one he didn’t get to indulge in very often in the last few months with 5-0 pulling multiple back to back cases. This was the first true weekend the two of them had had alone together in months.

After a brief nuzzle against Danny’s throat and kiss to his prickly cheek Steve sprawled out next to Danny. Head resting on his shoulder and one leg slotted between Danny’s he let himself relax for a few moments. It could only be a brief reprieve, if he didn’t get them in the shower before too much longer they’d have to wake up earlier than normal. Danno hated being up before he had to.

“Your ink is healing up nicely.” Steve spoke quietly as he gently traced the lines of the new tattoo on Danny’s left pectoral. It was fully healed but the skin was sensitive to touch sometimes.

“That tickles.” Danny grumbled and batted at Steve’s hand ineffectually. Danny’s protest was largely token so Steve ignored him. If Danny really wanted him to stop he’d tell him. 

“Tell me about it?” Steve asked, still tracing the tattoo. Downy soft hairs were starting to regrow from where Danny had shaved for the tattoo and Steve was kind of obsessed with them.

“I already told you about it. Twice.” Danny argued without heat.

“So, do it again. Third times the charm and all that.” Steve responded and Danny’s chest rumbled with a small chuckle. 

“The three rings in the center are called Borromean rings. Borromean rings are linked together in a way that, if one of the rings is removed, the structure falls apart. Because no two rings are linked together directly. You, Grace, and Charlie are the Borromean rings. The outside circle is me. Together it represents my world. You three are everything to me. If I lost one of you, it would throw my world out of balance. Would destroy me.” Danny spoke quietly but was more alert than he had been prior to his explanation.

Steve laid his hand flat over the tattoo and nuzzled into Danny’s shoulder as emotion welled up in his chest. He got choked up every time Danny explained the meaning behind his tattoo. He knew, of course, how important the kids were to Danny. They were his life and Steve could more than understand their inclusion. But his own inclusion was still a powerful feeling. Knowing that he was on the same level as Grace and Charlie, to have earned the right to be sewn into Danny’s skin in blood and ink, was still overwhelming at times.

As Steve calmed down, breathing in the scent of Danny’s skin, a question he hadn’t asked occurred to him.

“Why those specific colors? You were pretty adamant about them.” Steve had to keep from laughing the day Danny got his tattoo. The artist had told him that the pink would be fast to fade but Danny had been insistent.

“Favorite colors. Grace is more into purple now but pink was her first favorite, green is Charlies and red is mine.” Danny answered, turning over and gathering Steve into his arms, the process bringing them face to face.

“Blue is great, but my favorite is black Danno.” Steve chuckled. It didn’t really matter and he knew Danny knew that too.

“I know your favorite is black Steven. I’ve known you for many years. But blue is _my_ favorite color for ^_you_, Danny replied, suddenly serious, “I see blue and I think of you. I think of the ocean you love so much. The blue shirt you had on the first day we met and how good you look in it and every shade of blue. Most importantly though I see blue and I think of your eyes.” Danny’s voice was firm and his eyes bright as he spoke and Steve had to choke back another wave of emotion.

“I Love you Danno.” Steve said after a moment, never taking his eyes off Danny.

“I love you too Steve.” Danny replied with a smile before pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips.

The two lay there for a while, exchanging slow kisses and soft touches until Danny eventually dropped off into sleep. Steve held on to him, mentally planning on having a late morning so Danny could sleep.

Before Steve dropped off he wondered how Danny felt about matching tattoos.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/63416909@N02/48978080792/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be expanded later. I don't have any ideas for it at this time but you never know. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> The image is basic but I used MS Paint to make it lol. I figured it worked well enough.  
Find me on tumblr @ https://mcdannoangelwolf.tumblr.com


End file.
